Dance Academy
by shadowhunter-here-and-there
Summary: The gang are at Dance Academy, and its boys VS girls week but what will happen when the two leaders are together and no one knows? Please read and review!
1. Gonna Let It Burn

**The song is called burn and is not mine its the amazing Ellie Goulding song - Burn! Cassie Clare owns all the characters! Wish I owned jace though!**

**Please read and review guys!**

* * *

"What you working on?" Jace asked putting his head on my shoulder to look at my song i was on.

"Am writing a song for my dance routine" I say giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Can i see please?" Kissing my neck and making my way up to my lips. He always do this to me and then makes me say yes.

"Fine then" I say giving up way too easily. I clear my throat and get ready to sing and i get into my dance place and pressed play on the background music, what Izzy made me.

"1,2,3" I whisper to myself

"go"

We, we don't have to worry about nothing

Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something

They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space

Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race

When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard

Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky

Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire

And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn

We gonna let it burn burn burn burn

Gonna let it burn burn burn burn

We gonna let it burn burn burn burn

We don't wanna leave, no, we just gonna be right now

And what we see, is everybody's on the floor acting crazy getting lurker to the lights out

Music's on, i'm waking up, we stop the vibe, and we bump it up

And it's over now, we got the love, there's no secret now, no secret now

When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard

Strike the smash, play it loud, giving love to the world

We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky

Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire

And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn

We gonna let it burn burn burn burn

Gonna let it burn burn burn burn

We gonna let it burn burn burn burn

When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard

Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

We gonna let it burn burn burn burn

Burn burn burn burn

We can light it up up up

So they can't put it out out out

We can light it up up up

So they can't put it out out out

We can light it up up up

So they can't put it out out out

We can light it up up up

So they can't put it out out out

When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard

Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky

Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire

And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn

We gonna let it burn burn burn burn

Gonna let it burn burn burn burn

We gonna let it burn burn burn burn

When the lights turned down, they dont know what they heard

Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky

Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire

And we gonna let it burn

"What do you think?" I ask catching my breath and laughing at Jace's face.

"Its amazing, you're amazing" He said coming up to me and cupping my face and placing his lips gently on my lips.

"You're amazing and the best girlfriend i could ever ask for. I love you Clary" He said placing his forehead on mine.

"I love you too" We jumped up at the fact Isabell was trying to get in.

"CLARY, HURRY UP WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR LUNCH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE, THE GUYS ARE WAITING AND HAVE YOU SEEN JACE?" No one knew about me and Jace, before we dated he was a player and if people knew then they would started arguments with us, well me because i would've stole him off them (bullshit). But also no arguments are allowed in the dance academy so we choose to keep it a secret, which Jace likes because it makes him feel like a ninja because we move around in a secret. Rubbish really. But even my best friend didn't know and i hated it but in one way i knew she knew about us.

"Jace hide, i'll go out and then you okay?"

"Got it babe, meet you at lunch" He smiled my favourite smile and kissed me and went to hide.

I opened the door, and said as casual as possible

"Yo Izzy what up?" I heard a giggle behind me and i just smiled at Izzy.

"Hmm" Oh god she's thinking omg she's going to find out, then her face looked bored and i breathed again.

"Come on, do you know where Jace is?" She asked walking.

"Nope" I say as I blow him a kiss goodbye and seeing his biggest grin on his face.

Lunch was going to be fun.


	2. Dinner Time

Sorry am late guys! Hope you like this chapter!

Cassie Clare owns everyone in this story! Lucky girl!

**_GUYS PLEASE GO AND WATCH THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CITY OF BONES. IT'S TRULY AMAZING! JACE AND CLARY IN IT ARE JUST OBHJOPSDJBDOL_**

**_I HAVE BEEN TO WATCH IT TWICE IN THE PAST 3 DAYS! #WENEEDCITYOFASHES_**

* * *

We all sat in the booth at the back. Izzy sat next to simon, well sitting on his lap. Alec and Magnus holding hands in deep conversation and me. Alone. Where the fuck is Jace.

"Hello, ugly people" Jace. Finally he was here.

"Hello big head" I grinned.

"Now now guys don't start a fight again" Simon said, while picking up his menu.

"She starts them all the time, i just end them with humour" Jace said while rubbing clarys thigh making sure no one can see and then grabs her hand and tangles there hands together. Fits like a glove. Like there ment to be together forever.

"Don't get me started lightwood" Trying to hold up a menu with hand one is hard you know.

"Shut up guys. Right what does everyone want?" Alec said looking at his menu.

"Isn't that what the waiters job is Alec?" Jace commented.

"I asked because she's on her way" Alec snapped back.

"Hello i'll be your waitress for tonight" The bitch of waitress said just staring at jace, his tighten his hand around mine. Everyone ordered and she came back to give us our drinks and gave jace an eyefull but his face turned into disgust and looked around. She frowned and walked away.

"Does everyone hit on you where ever you go jace?" Isabell ask moving from simons lap and drinking some of her drink.

"Urm, pretty much yes" Jace said. "Am going to the bathroom" He got up and left.

"Me too, been dying all day" Clary got up and left.

"That was weird" Magnus said.

"I know probably going to have an argument in there, Oh well" Izzy said and went back to sucking Simon's face off" Magnus and Alec look disgusted.

* * *

"Took your time didn't you" Jace said.

"Shut up" Clary said and jump on him, legs wrapped around his waist and hands in his hair, Jace moved his hands up and down her back and thighs. Kissing each other passionately. Never breaking apart, like they needed each other to breath. They loved each other so much, they had to be touching every time they were together. Clary started kissing Jace's neck and left a mark there. He moaned, her lips found his again he moved on to her neck.

"Our food will be here soon" Clary said breathing heavy. Jace tracing kisses on her neck, cheek, ear.

"I don't wanna leave" Jace said facing Clary in her big beautiful eyes.

"I don't want to but if we do, i'll tell you a little about your surprise if we go now" Clary said.

"And what will that be Clary" Jace a bit happier now. Clary went to his ear and whispered

"Victoria's secret" and started nibbling his ear and then his neck. Jace was happy now, he put clary down and point at the door.

"Come on, we're losing good time here Clary. Lets just hurry up" Clary laughed.

"I love you Jace Lightwood" Jace's face went even happier, grinning showing off his teeth.

"I love you too Clary Fray, now go. I want victoria's secret for dessert." He winked and gave her a kiss and then Clary walked off."You always have to have the last word jace don't you" Clary said storming away and sitting in the booth. Jace sliding next to her.

"Yes Clary, yes i do" Jace said.

"It was a rhetorically question ass hole." Clary said giving him a dirty look but didn't work because her eyes were full of love and kindness. Jace just smiled a wicked grin at her. His eyes full of the same.

"Alright calm down love birds" Magnus said Clary and Jace's eyes shoot up.

"Why did you say that Magnus" Clary said.

"Yeh why Magnus"

"Oh look foods here, i love food" Clary said.

"Woo yay food, food food food"

"Mmm looks good"

"It sure does"

"Okayyyyy." Magnus said and gave a weird look to the rest of the gang. They all shrugged. The waitress had come back with Jace and Clary's food. She gave Jace a napkin with her number on it. Jace felt Clary stiffen next to him. Jace blew his nose into the napkin and through it in the bin. Which made everyone laugh. Jace rubbed his hand on Clary's leg and then dragged her hand and held it tight. Clary knew it meant, i love you. Everyone had stopped laughing and the waitress had walked away embarrassed and angry.

"Well well Jace, i never thought you would do that" Magnus said laughing.

"She was ugly, i wasn't in the mood anyway" Jace said rubbing his thumb on Clarys hand.

"That was classic, am tweeting that" Magnus said getting his phone out.

"Come on lets eat" Everyone was eating in there own conversation. Izzy trying to get simon to change his style and he was arguing back they ended up kissing each other. Alec and Magnus were talking about School. Jace and Clary were eating as fast as possible wanting to get home. They have had sex, it was when Jace told Clary that he loved her and that he would do anything for her and the moment was perfect.

"Guys, calm down before i throw up please" Jace told izzy and simon who, were still making out at the table.

"Oh Jace, is someone jealous" Izzy said smiling at him.

"No, it's vile and you're my little sister and some freak is sucking your face off" Simon rolled his eyes and rubbed his hand on Izzy thigh.

"Right am going, am done and you couples are all over each other, am out" Clary moving across Jace's lap giving him an eyeful but making sure no one can see.

"Anyone coming?" Looking at everyone but holding her gaze on jace.

"Yep, am not hanging out with the couples on my own. Later guys" They waved bye and left.

"There so perfect together" Izzy said eating her food and watching them walk out the door.

"Yeh but he would just play her and then she would hate him and it would be awkward" Alec said.

"I haven't seen a new girl coming out of his room though, it's weird" Simon said.

"Oh well, dessert guys?" Magnus said.

"Yes"

* * *

"Clary come on and hurry up" Jace said from his bed wanting to see his surprise.

"Give me a sec, Jesus" Clary said shouting.

"No Jesus here, just me" Clary laughed which made Jace smile.

"Am done, what do you think?" Jace sat up and his jaw dropped. Clary was wearing a black lacy dress. Well not really a dress because it just finish at her bum.

"You look truly amazing Clary. Do you realise how beautiful you look?" At this point clary was blushing like mad. Jace got up and pick up Clary and moved her to the bed. He placed her down and went on top of her, his dived in. Clary laced her hands into his hair and pulled him down to deepen the kiss.

"You don't realise how turned on i am Clary" He looked into her eyes and smiled. He brought his hand up and touched her cheek.

"I love you so much. I promise you i won't hurt you. I promise Clary" He pulled her lips to his and spent the rest of the night in his bed.


	3. Its On Like Donkey Kong

**Hi guys, i know this charter is short i just wanted to get started with the boy's vs girl's week! Did anyone like Jace's soft side? Don't worry I will put his annoying parts in to haha! Anyone seen city of bones what did you think of it? Go see it! wee need city of ashes! Please review guys! Love you!**

* * *

I sat in history thinking about Clary. Clary. My amazing girlfriend who i love so much. I couldn't believe it when i said I love you. I just blurted out, but it was the truth. I did love her, so much. But i couldn't tell anyone so right now i was just writing her name on my page. Until someone decided to talk to me.

"Hiya Jace" Aline said from the desk next to me, i just nodded.

"Jace you've been ignoring me for months now. What's up? I miss you" I cringed. I don't know why i went out with her in the first place.

"Leave me alone Aline" I turned away and carried on writing Clary's name.

"What's up man?" Jon asked, Clary's older brother who was my best friend. Better hide my book.

"Yeh im fine, she's just annoying"

The bell went and we got our books and talked man stuff and left. Man stuff meaning food because it was lunch. I get to see Clary now. There she is. Okay cool it man. Cool it! She grinned at me and i felt my cheeks redden. Oh shit. Men do not blush. The things she does to me! I sat next to her grinning like an idiot.

"What you smiling Jace?" Clary asked. To make my answer even harder she started rubbing my thigh.

"Nothing" I started eating so no one would ask me questions. I heard Clary giggle. She was so going to pay for that later.

"Sis, can i some money?" Jon asked Clary with puppy dog eyes. Clary hit me on my leg and i put my hand in my pocket and pulled 5 bucks out. She hit me again when she saw it. I huffed and pulled a ten out. She put the ten in her pocket and gave the 5 bucks to her brother.

"Thanks sis. I'll pay you back" I raised my eyebrow at Clary wondering why she needed the ten.

"I need paints you know" She winked and ate her food, all I did was laugh. She always stole money from me. But i don't care i love her.

"Simon no, I already told you werewolves are better than vampires" Jordan and Simon had the same argument everyday.

"Vampires are man am telling you" Simon said.

"Boy seriously. Girls are so much better" Isabella said to Clary who agreed.

"No your not" Me, Alec and Magnus said at the same time.

"Yes we are" All the girls said. We all arguing who's better when Jon came back with his lunch and said the best idea.

"Why don't we do boys VS girls week? The best boy and the best girl are leaders" Everyone stop talking and looked at him.

"Wow Jon am actually proud to call you my brother" Clary said.

"Stupid up sis! Who's the leaders?" Jon asked everyone.

"Clary and Jace" Everyone apart Jace and Clary said. We looked at each other and smiled already plotting to bet each other. We are a competitive couple.

"Deal" We both said.

The day went fast then. As usually I woke up at midnight and went to Clary's room. We cuddled into each other. The loved the way we fit perfectly together.

"Do you really think you're going to win us?" Clary said into my chest.

"I don't know, they have you on there team, but i mean they have me. Am great" Clary laughed at that.

"Make the best team win" They sealed the deal with a make out session.

* * *

**Please review! Hope you enjoyed it! Longer chapters will come promise!**


	4. Sleeping Beauty

Hi guys! I have some things to tell you. You might think its weird that they have history lessons but its dance history. They all have there own room but people always stay in there friends room like Clary and Izzy.

Couples. Jace+Clary Simon+Izzy Alec+Magnus Maia+Jordan.

I will only be updating about once every 2 weeks. I just started school and homework is given to me all the time so I try and write as much as possible.

Also i want more reviews because people fav and follow but i odn't actually know what you think so please review. You will get a new chapter if i get 17 reviews:D love you guys, enjoy!

* * *

"Jace wake up" I shacked him still nothing. Jesus this guy is like sleeping beauty. Plan b it is then.

I go to the bathroom and get a bowl of cold water. I walk over to him. God he's going to kill me but i can't find the key and the guys will be here soon and they can't find me in here.

"Sorry baby" I say and then pour it on his head.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD" I watch him stand up and shake like a god.

"Am going to fucking kill you Clary" Angry and Love fill his eyes but mostly angry.

"I had to babe, you wouldn't wake up and i can't find the key for the door and the guys will be here soon and Izzy will wake up soon! I love you" I say to make him less angry.

"It's right there Clary" I follow his hand and the key is on the desk. Oops. Next thing i know am at the wall with my hands above my head and Jace's face is only mm away from my face. Jesus he's so hot with wet hair.

"Jace what are you doing" Clary moaned when Jace's hands moved her legs around his waist.

"Well Clary, I wake up a horrible way. I think someone should make up for that don't you" He said as he drew circles on her thighs. Clary nibbled on his bottom lip and then licked it. He closed his eyes and was holding his breath. Clary licked his ear knowing it was his sensitive spot. He moaned and Clary kissed his neck. Teasing him because she knows he wants her lips on his. She kissed her way to his lips and hovered over them.

"Have I made up for it yet Jace" She said his sexy know it would make him even want her more.

"Not even close Clary" And with that he attacked her lips moving his hands all over her body.

BANG BANG BANG.

They broke apart, Jace placed Clary on the floor and mouthed

"What do we do?"

"No idea"

"SLEEPING BEAUTY GET THE FUCK UP" Jon. Not good.

"Shit shit shit, my brother Jace" I mouthed.

"Bathroom" I ran and shut the door.

"Alright, what's up Jon?" Jace said

"We have to practice for boys VS girls that's what up and our captain is sleeping. Also Clary is missing"

"Am up and she on her morning jog you people don't know that red head at all" Jace answered smoothly. I rolled my eyes at this.

"Oh yeh, forgot. Anyway come on breakfast" Jon said, that guy doesn't know me at all.

"Right meet you there" and with that the door was closed. Thank the lord.

"Clary hurry up and get change you know how Izzy is!"

"Alright chill" We got changed and walked to the cafeteria and meet everyone there. They weren't happy were late. Whatever. I got my breakfast and sat next to Jace.

"Right we're off practising" Simon said.

"You're gonna need it babe" Izzy said kissing him goodbye. They were a cute couple.

"Oh please, we're gonna kick your ass" Jordan said kissing maia cheek. They were also a cute couple.

"Right whatever, come on tick tick. We have work to do" Jon said.

"You still have to pay you know" Jace's breath was warm against my sick even though i wasn't cold. He smirked at my reaction and the boys walked away.

**BOYS**

"We have to win them guys, they won't let us hear the end of it" Alec said.

"I know but we need a song that's about us and that someone can sing and we can dance too"

"How about an Example song? Kickstarts?" Simon suggested.

"No no, something a bit more upbeat" I said, i just couldn't think at all.

"How about cooler than me? Mike Posner?" Magnus said. Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy.

"You brilliant glitter man" I said, the song was just us and it was dance. Perfect.

"Right now, Jace you sing it and we could dance behind you" Jon said.

"Yeh but I will also dance sometimes. All we need now is to get the dance routine but I mean that can wait, cod anyone?"

"Yep" Everyone said.

**GIRLS**

"A Katy Perry song?" Maia said.

"No too girly, I want a boy girl song, sung by a girl. You know what I mean?"

"I do and i have the prefect. Avril Lavigne, here's to never growing up. It's perfect for us!" Izzy said.

"Yes that's it Izzy, its perfect" I said.

"Clary you sing and dance and we will too but just dance" Aline said.

"Let's get the dance routine done then!" Izzy said, a little too excited. Pulling out her iPad.

We are so gonna win the boys. Bring it.

* * *

Review please!


	5. Watching There Every Move

Hi guys! How you all doing? Sorry this chapter is late homework is a pain! Hope you like this chapter and am sorry I don't write long chapters am not very good at that:-( I try my hardest though. Drama will be coming up in the next chapters! If I don't get 5 more reviews then I won't write the story any more I love knowing what you guys are thinking about my story! Thanks am gonna shut up now enjoy!

**Clary's POV**

"Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire

And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn" Singing in the shower was always one of my favourite things to do but today wasn't the case.

"And we gonna let it burn burn bu" I would've finished the word but Izzy decided to drop in.

"CLARY, who's that song by. We have to sing that at the boys VS girls" Me being me, screamed.

"IZZY GET OUT" Grabbing my towel and wrapping it around me.

"Okay, am right here you don't need to yell, and i will leave if you answer my question" She said.

"FINE. I wrote it, now leave me alone so i can shower please" She grinned a wicked which i didn't like. I would have raised my eyebrow but i can't.

"We are totally singing that for the boys VS girls week. Have a good shower." And with that she left, i couldn't even argue because we all know Izzy will get what she wants. I dropped my towel and carried on with my shower.

* * *

**5 minutes later**

* * *

I was just washing my hair when a hand came around my waist. I froze turned around and punch them in the face. Only to realize it was jace i just punched in the face.

"JESUS CHRIST CLARY" He said holding his nose in pain. Oops.

"Oh my god i am so sorry babe, I thought your were a rapist"

"Do I look like a fucking rapist Clary"

"Hay, I couldn't see you" I say pointing my finger at him. He pulled my wrist so i was in front of him and my hands were on his chest. Then i found out he was naked. I breathed in. He put one arm around my waist and the other around the back of my neck. He pulled my head back slowly and moved his lips so they were hovering over mine.

"I've missed you so much" Slowly he moved his lips to mine and it was a slow kiss. Full of love, full of everything. I moved my hands up and down his chest and he let out a moan. I smiled against his lips. I love us being like this, messing each other about. Its so us and thats i love about being with Jace. He opened up to me and let me in. I love him and he loves me. We carried on kissing until Izzy came back into the room and Jace had to sneak out, looking like a ninja as he called it. Then me and the girls went to practice.

"No its, left right turn left. Not left right, fall" Izzy said to Maia and Aline. They weren't getting it but it wasn't there fault, Izzy just told them and expected them to get it. I felt sorry for them but couldn't be bothered saying anything to upset Izzy.

Next thing I knew I was getting dragged to see the boys.

* * *

**Jace's POV**

* * *

"Turn, right, then hands. Got it?" I said. These guys catch on easy so i guessed they did.

"Got it" They all said. Thank god.

"Good, monkeys could do this"

"Shut up" Alec said.

"Beer?" Jon asked.

"Yep"

"We are so going to kill these girls with our song and dance. They aren't even going to know what hit them" Simon said.

"I bet they have glitter" Magnus said in a whisper. His in a mood because we said no glitter. Next thing the doors banged open and the girls came in. Izzy went over to Simon and started kissing his face off same with Maia and Jordan and also Alec and Magnus. I was watching clary, she was getting a beer. She sat next to me and licked the top of the beer. Next thing i knew i choked on my beer. Me. Jace Lightwood. Choked. Clary was laughing and then stopped when Aline said next to me. She looked the other way. All i want to do was go and kiss her and say am mine yours. But i can't, i hated that about our relationship. I got up and moved to the other side of clary. Aline mouthed open. I smiled a sweet smile at Clary and drank my beer.

Little did Jace know that the group were watching Clary and Jace's every move...

* * *

**Izzy's POV**

* * *

"We have to work together to get them together." I said.

"I agree but when?" Maia said.

"At the party after boy VS girls competition?" Alec suggested.

"Yes then I can glam her all up and make her hotter and Jace won't keep her hands off her" I was so happy.

"That's my sister you're going on about Izzy" Jon said, I whipped my head around to him and gave him my death glare, he looked away scared. I smiled.

"Right okay, now that's done. Out for tea anyone?" Magnus said playing with glitter.

"Yep, those two aren't going to know what hit them".

* * *

**Please review! Love you guys!**


	6. Truth or Dare

**Hi guys! I hope you like this chapter! 5 more reviews and then you defo know your getting the next chapter! The next one is the Boys VS Girl night! I know how the story is going to end I just need to think about how am going to write it! Anyway bye guys! review hehe!**

* * *

**Izzy's POV**

* * *

"God am so bored" Clary said. This gave me a perfect idea. I text Alec,

Izzy:

Bring the guys over. Truth or Dare time. Also get Jace and Clary together mission. x

Alec:

Okay, will bring beers too. x

I also texted the girls. There was knock at the door.

"Who's that?" Clary asked. I grinned at her and she raised her eyebrow, well tried to I laugh.

"The gang, we doing playing truth or dare. Hello everyone, please take a seat" I smiled at everyone when they came in. I kissed Simon and sat next to him.

"Thanks for telling me Izzy" Clary said as everyone was sitting down.

"Your welcome!"

* * *

**Clary's POV**

* * *

Izzy didn't even tell me that the gang was coming over. I wouldn't have minded if she told me but she didn't. I was a bit happy though because Jace sat next to me. He was going to say something but Izzy started saying something.

"Okay gangs, so true or dare everyone knows how to play it! But I have added a twist. If you don't do what we ask you or tell you to do then you have to take off a piece of clothes, got it?" Hate it when she puts this twist on.

"Got it" Everyone said anyway.

"Good, who wants to go first?" I looked around and saw Magnus put his free hand up, his other one was tangled with Alec's hand.

"I will, Jace truth or dare?" Everyone looked at him and he was thinking.

"Truth I seriously haven't got the energy to move. Which reminds anyone got a red bull?" Simon throw him one and had a look one hes like saying 'you're going to need it' Jace saw and raised his eyebrow but didn't saying anything.

"When was the last time you had sex and who with?" Jace choked on his red bull.

"What the fuck, bit personal don't you think?" And with he took his top off, even though he had his shoes on.

"Bit of a chicken Jace?" Simon said. Jace glared at him.

"Oh really? When was the last time you had sex with Isabelle?" Simon's smiled dropped and so did Alec's but Jace was there smiling at him.

"Didn't think you would answer it, chicken"

"Okay lets get back to the game, Jace go ahead" Magnus said.

"Simon truth or dare?" Simon's head went up and he looked like he was going to cry. You might as well run away if jace is asking you truth or dare. I knew simon didn't want to pick truth because he would get asked the same Jace did and he didn't want to pick dare because well, Jace is picking the dares.

"Um, dare" Simon finally said.

"Good, Izzy you get to dress and put makeup on your boyfriend because you're going to make him look like a girl and then take a picture and put it as his facebook picture" Everyone laughed.

"Good one man" Jon said. Simon didn't even get to take any clothes off because Izzy was already dragging him away. I saw Jace looking at me in the corner of my eye. I turned to face him and he smiled at me and look away. I was going to say something but then simon come in full makeup and hair done. Everyone was laughing on the floor for 5 minutes and then simon went to take it off, swearing under his breath.

"So funny" Simon looked at me and frowned a pulled my tongue out to him.

"Aline, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare please Simon" She looked at Jace trying to impress him but he wasn't looking. Urgh stupid Aline.

"I dare you to text someone random telling them you want to be there lover" Everyone bursted out laughing and Jon said good one. Simon and Izzy picked the person they wanted and then pasted the phone back to Aline. She sent the message to the person and Jace's phone went off he looked at it like he wanted to be sick and put it back in his pocket. Aline looked a surpised but didn't say anytihng and everyone else was looking shocked.

* * *

**Izzy's POV**

* * *

Me and Simon pick Jace for our mission and then when he pulled that face at the text i knew something was going on with him and clary, so i was going to put it to the test.

* * *

**Clary's POV**

* * *

I wasn't in the mood from then on. Stupid Aline his mine. I did like her when she wasn't all over my man. Aline carried on with the game asking Izzy truth or dare. She said truth.

"Um okay, how guys how you slept with?" Everyone looks up at Izzy but Simon just looks at his hands.

"Um, 5" Alec looks really mad and so does Simon but she kisses his cheek and says something nice to him.

"Okay anyway, clary truth of dare?" Oh god.

"Dare, i think..." I wish i didn't pick it because of the smile on her lips.

"7 minutes in heaven with Jace, well the bathroom"

"WHAT" I look over at Jace who is smirking. I mean it is heaven really, this is all for 'show'.

"Fine, come on then Jace. Lets get it over with" I storm into the bathroom with Jace behind me. I can hear laughing and i see a happy Aline. What's that about? I slam the door pretending to be mad.

"I've missed you babe" Jace said. I put my hands on his bare chest.

"Oh really, why don't you show me how much you've missed me then?" He starts grinning.

"God you're so hot" We kiss like there is nothing but us in the world but then we stop because our times up. I fix my hair and so does Jace. I nod to him and storm out. Everyone stops kissing their other half or stops talking and looks at us.

"More like 7 minutes in hell than heaven" I say sitting down.

"So you didn't like it then? Not one bit?" Izzy asked me. I look at her as if she's crazy but I couldn't hide the love from my eyes and i knew everyone noticed.

"Jon truth or dare?" I ignore everyone's glares and carry on.

"Um, dare" I smile I have a good one.

"I dare you to ring the pizza place and ask for condoms" Everyone looks at Jon now and laughs. He mouths 'i hate you' as the phone rings.

**Hello, i need condoms asap please like right now.**

_Am sorry we only sell pizza's i think you have the wrong number._

**Oh god damn it, fine whatever.**

He puts the phone down and everyone starts laughing their head off. We carry on with the game for about an hour and everyone leaves. Simon with Izzy. Jon and Aline on their own. Magnus and Alec together. Jace but he comes back 5 minutes later. Maia and Jordan didn't even come to busy making out. Me and Jace were cuddled up in bed.

"Did you see peoples face when Izzy asked me to do the dare?" I asked him my head on his chest looking up at him. His hand under my shirt on my back drawing circles there.

"Yeh, i saw Aline's it was weird" He said kissing the top of my hair.

"Maybe they're planning something" I suggested.

"Like what?" He asked.

"I don't know but whatever it is, am going to find out. We fell asleep wondering what the gang were planning to do with us.

* * *

**Please review guys!**


	7. Show Time

Clary's POV

Friday morning. Our last dance rehearse before we kick the boys butts at boys VS girls night. Yes I am nervous, am singing my song in front of the whole school maybe. I did have a panic attack this morning. Which is weird because I have never had one of them before. It scared me a little bit because I didn't know I was that nervous. But I think it scared Jace more..

* * *

_I felt like I couldn't breath. I tried to calm down. I was sat up in bed with Jace next me asleep. I started shaking him up._

_"Urgh, Clary what is it?" He moaned opening his eyes to me. His eyes widen with shock._

_"Omg Clary are you okay? Are you having a panic attack?" I nodded holding onto Jace with my dear life._

_"Breath in, out, in, out" Then his lips came to mine. My eyes widen but then i kissed him back._

_"Who knew Teen Wolf would save your life" Jace said. I throw my arms around him, he started rubbing my back and saying sweet things to me. "You're going to be okay. I love you" He kissed my hair and pulled my face so i could see his._

_"Don't you ever do anything like that to me again, I almost had a panic attack seeing you like that" Jace said._

_"Am sorry, am just so nervous, what if I miss up? What if I fall?" I said._

_"Clary, you are the best dancer and singer i know okay? There is no way you could mess up babe okay! I mean you are my girlfriend after all" I let out a giggle and then i felt silly for over reacting. I kissed Jace on the lips and said._

_"I love you" Because I really do love this guy._

* * *

"YO CLARY"

"What?" I said looking around confused. Then i see that Izzy snapped me from my chain of thoughts.

"You wanna come and practice with us too? I mean you our our lead singer and dancer" Izzy snapped.

"Yes am coming, jezz " I said getting up and joining the others.

"Shut up and count to 3 Clary" Izzy said.

"Ignore her Clary, she's been like this all morning" Maia said giving me a small smile.

"Alright Maia" I laughed.

"One, two, three"

We, we don't have to worry 'bout nothing

'Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something

They, they gonna see us from outer space (outer space)

Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race (human race)

When the light's turned down, they don't know what they heard

Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky

'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire

Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

We don't wanna leave, no. We just wanna be right now (r-r-right now)

And what we see, is everybody's on the floor acting crazy getting loco til the lights out

Music's on, I'm waking up, we stop the fire and we burn it up

And it's over now, we got the love, there's no sleeping now, no sleeping now (sleeping now)

When the light's turned down, they don't know what they heard

Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky

'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire

Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

When the light's turned down, they don't know what they heard

Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

We gonna let it burn burn burn burn (burn burn)

Burn burn burn burn (burn burn)

We can light it up, up, up

So they can put it out, out, out

We can light it up, up, up

So they can put it out, out, out

We can light it up, up, up

So they can put it out, out, out

We can light it up, up, up

So they can put it out, out, out

When the light's turned down, they don't know what they heard

Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky

'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire

Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

When the light's turned down, they don't know what they heard

Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky

'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire

Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna let it burn...

The music stop and we were panting for air. We all looked at each other and we started jumping up and down in the air.

"Omg Clary you're amazing" Izzy said.

"We're all amazing guys" I said.

"WOOOOO"

Jace's POV

I couldn't stop thinking of Clary I mean this morning scared the shit out of me. But I knew she would be alright with the girls. So I had to get on with my own dance, I mean I am going to her.

"Right guys, lets get this show on the road" I said.

"Jon there, Alec there, Magnus there, Simon there, Jordan there" Pointing everyone to their spot.

"On my count okay?" Everyone nodded. God there such wimps.

"There, two, one"

If I could write you a song

And make you fall in love

I would already have you up under my arm.

I used up all of my tricks,

I hope that you like this.

But you probably won't.

You think you're cooler than me.

You got designer shades,

Just to hide your face

And you wear them around like you're cooler than me.

And you never say "Hey"

Or remember my name.

And it's probably cause you think you're cooler than me.

You got your high brow,

Shoes on your feet,

And you wear them around

Like they ain't shit.

But you don't know the way that you look,

When your steps make that much noise.

Shh I got you all figured out,

You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen.

Behind your make-up nobody knows who you even are

Who do you think that you are?

If I could write you a song

And make you fall in love

I would already have you up under my arm.

I used up all of my tricks,

I hope that you like this.

But you probably won't.

You think you're cooler than me.

You got designer shades

Just to hide your face

And you wear them around like you're cooler than me.

And you never say "Hey"

Or remember my name.

It's probably cause you think you're cooler than me.

You got your high brow,

Switch in your walk,

And you don't even look when you pass by.

But you don't know the way that you look

When your steps make that much noise.

Shh.

I got you all figured out,

You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen.

Behind your make-up nobody knows who you even are

Who do you think that you are?

Cause it sure seems (cause it sure seems)

You got no doubts (that you got no doubts)

But we all see (we all see)

You got your head in the clouds

If I could write you a song

And make you fall in love

I would already have you up under my arm.

I used up all of my tricks,

I hope that you like this.

But you probably won't.

You think you're cooler than me.

You got designer shades,

Just to hide your face

And you wear them around like you're cooler than me.

And you never say "Hey"

Or remember my name.

It's probably cause you think you're cooler than me.

"Woo, we did it guys! Those girls aren't going to know what hit them" Alec said.

"Anyone heard what they're doing?" Jon said.

"No man, but hay ho. we're going to win them anyway!" Simon put in.

"Well we're going first so we might as well go set up" We got our mics and speakers and set up the stage. People were coming in by now. More and more every 5 minutes. I went backstage to try and stop the sweat from being visible, I would never tell someone I was nervous.

"Jace, pstttt. Over here" I frowned trying to found where the noise was coming from. Then i felt a small hand on my back. I froze.

"Now now, you never freeze when I touch you Jace" Clary.

"I do like it when you touch me Clary" I turned around, and put my hands on her waist.

"I just wanted to say, good luck" Clary said.

"Ohh really, is that it?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"And this too" And with that she raised herself on her tip toes and kissed me.

"I love you" I breathed against her lips.

"Break a leg" She smiled.

"You too babe. Oh I almost forgot, I got you something for good luck" I pulled out the necklace and put it around her neck. She opened it and saw on both side her favourite pictures of us were on it.

"Omg Jace, its perfect. No you're perfect" She pulled me down to her lips. I wish we could of stayed there but it was our turned on staged.

"I'll be out there the whole time" Clary said.

"Same with you" We both went out and joined our teams. The boys were outside the curtain when we heard the voice.

"PLEASE WELCOME THE BOYS"

Show time.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review! I love to what you want in this story or what you hate! Am just praying you don't hate anything haha! But please tell me if you do! Am writing the next chapter now! But I can't put it on tomorrow because am doing a 10 mile walk for young suicide wish me good luck hehe! Bye guys hope you like the chapter! review please hehe!**


	8. Hell To The No

**Jace POV**

* * *

The girls, I mean crowd started screaming when the curtains weren't even fully open. My eyes were running through the crowd in search of the only person I wanted to be there. Then my eyes fell on her, she nodded. I knew what that meant. I love you. The song started and then so did I.

If I could write you a song

And make you fall in love

I would already have you up under my arm.

I used up all of my tricks,

I hope that you like this.

But you probably won't.

You think you're cooler than me. Wow the girls are really hurting my ears.

You got designer shades,

Just to hide your face

And you wear them around like you're cooler than me.

And you never say "Hey"

Or remember my name.

And it's probably cause you think you're cooler than me...

... You got designer shades

Just to hide your face

And you wear them around like you're cooler than me.

I throw my shades at Clary, because she looked like she was going to kill these girls.

And you never say "Hey"

Or remember my name.

It's probably cause you think you're cooler than me...

...You got designer shades,

Just to hide your face

And you wear them around like you're cooler than me.

And you never say "Hey"

Or remember my name.

It's probably cause you think you're cooler than me.

Oh my god. We were amazing. We man hugged at the end and ran off the stage. The screams are still going on and its hurting my ears frankly. The girls were getting ready backstage. I locked eyes with Clary and I could see that she was proud. I mouthed 'Break a leg and I love you'. Blush appeared on her cheeks and i grinned, she's so cute.

"Break a leg ladies, literally" I said walking past them.

"Shut the fuck up Jace before I break yours" Clary said.

"What position would that be in Clary?" I love winding her up.

"Go away Jace" Izzy snapped.

Now you do not want to wind Izzy up.

* * *

**Clary's POV**

After Jace's comment I just couldn't stop picturing us in different position. He was seriously going to die for that comment. We had 1 minute till we went on stage and I wasn't panicking it was Izzy. Maia and Aline were getting an ear full.

"Don't cock up"

"Don't fall"

"Don't talk on stage"

"Don't have eye sex with anyone, that's for you too Clary" ME. WHAT. HELL TO THE NO.

"ME?"

"Yes Clary you!" I was going to comment again but it was our queue. So i gave her a killer look.

"Don't do that on stage Clary, you'll scare everyone away" Izzy said. URGH.

I walk up on stage with my mic in my hand. The girls were getting ready to walk on because i just singing the first verse on my own then they walk on. Deep breaths Clary, deep breaths. Jaces words popped in my head from this morning.

_Clary, you are the best dancer and singer i know okay? There is no way you could mess up babe okay?_

"Okay Jace" I whisper.

"PLEASE WELCOME THE GIRLS" The curtain pulled opened and I started to sing.

We, we don't have to worry bout nothing

Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something

They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space

Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race Everyone's screaming, is that good?

When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard

Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky

Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire

And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn

We gonna let it burn burn burn burn

Gonna let it burn burn burn burn

We gonna let it burn burn burn burn...

...We can light it up up up

So they can't put it out out out

We can light it up up up

So they can't put it out out out Omg the crowds joining in, were doing amazing! ekkkk!

We can light it up up up

So they can't put it out out out

We can light it up up up

So they can't put it out out out...

...When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard

Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky

Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire

And we gonna let it burn.

Omg I lived through it! I can't believe it! We were so good! Wow I sound like Jace, whose eyes i met over the crowd. He had the biggest grin on his face, I didn't want to pull my eyes away from him which was good because the boys were coming backstage. The group who wins will be judge on the crowds reaction and i have no idea who won. As were backstage everyone went with their other half so it was just me and jace. We were behind the stage. His hand cupped my cheek and were just staring into each others eyes. He was the first one to break the silence.

"Am so proud of you know? You did amazing out there"

"You weren't so bad yourself" All he did was laugh his adore laugh

"Oh really? So I wasn't amaznig? God like?"

"Always have to ruin the moment don't you Jace?"

"Is this ruining the moment?" And then lean down and pressed his lips to mine. We're going to deepened the kiss when we heard,

"OH MY GOD" We pulled apart and saw our friends shock faces.

Crap.

* * *

**Hello guys! Thank you to the people who said good luck on my walk it was amazing! Anyway hope you like this chapter! There is drama coming your way! Am off school so I will be writing this week! Please please please review! When people don't review I feel like you don't like it and that makes me want to deleted the story so please review I love reading peoples opinions! **

**See you until next time! **


End file.
